User blog:Blackendedsoul/Chase to Raftel Prediction.
Well I never wrote a prediction here before; however I have criticized excellent works rather harshly. My own work is nothing compared to those, so here’s a way for the authors of those predictions to pay me back :-). I know I made it a bit too weird and lengthy but I enjoyed writing it, would appreciate your feedback. Also I have used both the third person relay and name relay, excuse that. Lastly I have used a little bit of Japanese, please ignore any mistakes there as well as English mistakes that you may find. Thanks. Here it is: “So we have finally come here, eh? The Fall of Destiny?” A grumpy voice said; the speaker was a certain huge mafia looking fishman. “Luffy Kun, this is the ultimate obstacle you have to overcome to become the Pirate King!” Jinbe said in his usual serious tone. “One Piece, here I come!” Luffy shouted with his hands high up in the air, paying little attention to the solemn words of his helmsmen. His eyes were glowing like a pair of flash lights. “And All Blue! Naamii Swaaannn, Robiinn Chhaaannn, Liiaannaaa Swaaann; I am going to cook you the best meal that was ever cooked after reaching there!” Sanji was dancing with his eyes turned into heart like shapes. “Idiot love cook!” The man who wields three swords commented from the side. “You wanna fight? Marimo! I will kick your sorry ass back to paradise over the Red Line” Sanji came back at him! Zoro: “Bring it on, I will just…!” “Knock it off you two!” A calm but rigid female voice intervened. It belonged to the newest member of the Straw Hat crew, Liana, who was sitting in the crow’s nest high above the mast of the Thousand Sunny. She was also a beautiful woman like Nami and Robin. In her mid-twenties, very tall, about Franky’s height, with short silver hair and sporting a little less revealing outfit than the other females of the crew. She wielded a short spear which was tied to her back, and also carried a belt of throwing knives at her waist. Her role in the crew is of guard, which was a much needed position because of Zoro’s excess sleeping habit. Sanji: “Hai Liiaannaa Swaannn!” Zoro: “Hmp” Liana turned her gaze to Jinbe, “well you said this is the last obstacle then what is that?” “What is what?” That she pointed back in the horizon at an Enormous ship, easily three times larger than even a marine battle ship, which was approaching them, and fast. Ussop, Nami and Chopper: “Shimatta, Black Beard!” “Black Beard! That bastard, Franky, turn the ship we will fight them” Luffy screamed in an angry tone. “We don’t have time for this Luffy, look ahead; I have never seen anything like this.” Zoro said in an alarmed tone pointing in front of them. Onwards were seven huge consecutive whirlpools with numerous currents in between them. From them hundreds of water tornadoes were forming and rising thousands of meters in the air every second. After the last whirlpool, seven currents came out and six off them fall creating a gigantic waterfall, The Fall of Destiny. Then laid a void, nothing was there, except for the seventh current, flying over it. The current became increasingly narrower and after about ten miles, it suddenly ended and there was a floating island. That was the fabled Raftel, it was barely visible because of the mist and tornadoes generated from the vortexes. And the sea down the water fall was the All Blue. Robin: “How could those possibly be crossed?” Luffy: “So we look that way and fight Black Beard!” Ussop (Smacking Luffy’s Head): “Idiot!” Nami: “Guys even I cannot take the right course here, this is the reason no one could reach Raftel in all these years. The seven currents enter the first whirlpool and then seven new comes out, this continues with each vortex. But with the mist that is generated from the whirlpools, it is impossible to see which current becomes which one. However, if the correct course is not chosen each time after passing the whirlpool then its certain doom because only one current in each turn are ride able, the others will break any ship into a million pieces when entering the next whirlpool.” Robin: “That makes a 1/823543 {1/7^7, probability} chance of survival and for the rising water tornadoes, even a flying devil fruit user can’t pass. No wonder none could cross, it is a miracle that Roger did it.” Luffy: “Ok then straight ahead, here I come One Piece, Matteroyo!” Nami: “He is such an Idiot!” Franky (coming out from inside): “We can use the Coup de Burst to fly over when the whirlpools but we can only do two jumps with the cola remaining.” Nami: “Even then if we land on the wrong current? And you have seven whirlpools, ahh!!!” Sanji (Dancing): “Nami san is gorgeous even when she is so concerned.” Brook: “Oh I am so anxious that my veins might pop out, but I have no veins, yohohohohoho!” Jinbe: “Will you stop that!” Brook: “Then it’s time for my song of getting a solution….” Liana (she came down in between) punched Brook on the side of his head: “Shut up you bag of bones!” Ussopp: “Chopper, you know why this vortexes are here?” Chopper: “Why?” Ussopp: “I once broke a side of Red Line and threw it in this part of the ocean, the wave created results in these whirlpools!” Chopper (With eyes turning flash lights): “Honto?” Ussopp (Putting his thumb to his chest): “What’s my name Chopper?” Chopper: “Uh oh Captain Ussopp…” Jinbe: “How can we cross this? Nami you are the best navigator there is, what shall we do?” Nami: “I don’t know really…” Luffy: Go straight ahead. Nami: “You keep quiet, lame brain!” Luffy (this time being serious): “No, I said to go straight through the middle current.” Nami: “But we are going to crush…” Ussopp: “My ‘I can’t go straight disease’ has a sudden attack…it’s been nice knowing ya chopper…” Chopper: “Ussopp!!! Doctor, doctor, somebody please call a doctor, oh that’s me!…” Zoro: “You heard the captain’s order, go straight.” Robin: “But sencho san, how do you know that this is the right course?” Luffy: “I know!” Meanwhile, on Black Beards ship: Teach: Zehahahaha, listen you guys, fate has brought us near One Piece, we will follow their lead and then once we reach that blasted island, we will dispose them off. Laffitte take note of the directions that we have to change between those vortexes; it will be needed on the way back. Zehahahahaha… Zehahahahaha! Enel: But how can we follow them like that? They might also sink. Shiliew: Oh no, they won’t sink. Doc Q: Yeah, that Mugiwara has an amazing instinct; he will pick the right path. Teach: Zehahahaha that he will! That blasted Akagami might have told him aswell. Back on the Thousand Sunny: ''' '''They have passed the first five whirlpools safely. Now they are in a comparatively calmer position for a few minutes: Sanji: “Luffy how can you tell which currents to choose? Did Shanks tell you?” Luffy: “No Rayleigh Ossan told me when I was training with him. Though I forgot the last three?” Jinbe(shocked): “Naaanniiii?!?!?! So you took the last one without knowing?” Luffy: “Hihihi!” Nami(Beat Luffy in the head, giving him bumps): “How can you do that? Look ahead, it’s a wrong one, now what are we gonna do?” They came near the sixth vortex: Liana: “Ok now what?” Nami: “If we can pass this one then I can deduct the last one. Any ideas?” Sanji (dancing): “Hai, Nami San is such a beautiful genius!” Zoro: "Aho Cook" Sanji: “Temme, want to fight?” Jinbe: “Stop that.” Robin: “Franky, can we cross this with the Coup de Burst?” Franky: “Yeah super.” Jinbe: “But if we land in the wrong current?” Franky: “We can Coup de Burst again into the correct path after Nami finds it out.” Brook: “Ok then go ahead, what do you say captain?” Luffy: “Yeah straight ahead!” Everyone: “He is such an Idiot!” They flew over the vortex with Coup de Burst and then get into the right track by Coup de Bursting again. Franky: “We are almost out of cola.” Zoro: “No matter, we have already come the toughest part.” Brook: “This is time for a good song, Yohohoho…” On Black Beard’s Ship: Burjess: “Captain what are we going to do now? Since they used that weird flying technique, we don’t know which current to choose.” Teach: “Why do you think I have taken Enel in the crew? It’s for situations like this, he can make this ship fly; the equipment has already been installed from his old ship. Though it cannot last a long time with this huge ship, but it would get the job done. Van Auger: “That’s like our captain, has everything planned.” Teach: “Zehahahaha….” They flew past the sixth whirlpool with Enel’s power, but the machinery failed shortly so they barely made it. Avalo Pizarro: “That was a close one.” Catarina Devon (laughing): “Those machineries were a load of crap.” Vasco Shot: “It’s ok as long as I can drink (gulping another shot).” Sanjuan Wolf: “Captain, when should I start?” Teach: “After we cross the next one. Zehahahaha….” Luffy’s ship has passed the last whirlpool and is now sailing the calm water way, down there is All Blue, about five kilometers below: ''' Liana: “Hey you guys, they are catching up to us.” (Black Beard’s ship has just passed the last whirlpool). Luffy: “Straight ahead.” Zoro: It’s time. '''On Black Beard’s Ship: Teach: “Auger, Wolf, begin!” Sanjuan Wolf took a huge oar and started to paddles the ship increasing the speed. Van Auger aimed at the Thousand Sunny. On Thousand Sunny: Ussop: “They are attacking.” (Took out his slingshot) Luffy: “Straight Ahead.” Nami, Chopper and Liana: “Stop saying that already” The two ships came very close. Ussopp and Van Auger have locked each other on their respective sights. Teach: “Zehahahahahaha Mugiwara, it is the end of line for you!” Luffy (spun around, shouting): “Kuro Hige, you are the one whose line is finished. I am gonna make you pay for what you have done to Ace, Shiro Hige Ossan and Shanks!” Black Beard’s ship shook violently. Shiliew: “It’s that insane haki of his!” Doc Q: “Yeah no doubt, I have almost fainted, look Stronger is out cold.” Black Beard sent a quake bubble to Sunny. Luffy: “Gear third, busoshoku haki, Gomu Gomu no Shock Absorber!” {Suggest a better name for this} He made a huge balloon vulcanized it and took in the quake hit in air. Teach: “Wow you have improved yet again.” Luffy: “Yuressai! Gomu Gomu no Howitzer Cannon!” He performed a combination of Gatling and Stamp with his whole body in vulcanized and Gear Third form. Teach: “Defend the ship; I am taking care of him, Kuroz Vortex!” Luffy: “Gomu Gomu no Jetpack!” He blowed all the air out very fast and reverted back to normal, while getting away from Teach’s pull with the air pressure. Teach: “Ok you punk, I am going to destroy you in one sweep! Men hold them off, I am gonna need a little time to charge this up.” His biceps inflamed, he summoned up the power of Gura Gura no mi to its maximum and made two huge quake bubbles in both his hands. Then he brought them together and held them in one hand and charged up a smaller quake in the other. Jinbe: “We got to do something, we can’t stop that attack; it’s too powerful.” Zoro: “Franky can we Coup de Burst one more time?” Franky: “Well if we use my cola too then we can.” Zoro: “Ok do that, it is about a mile from here to the island, we much reach there.” (Unsheathes his recently acquired Shodai Kitetsu). Ussopp: “What are you going to do Zoro?” Zoro (grinning): “Cut the ocean.” Ussopp: “Ha!!!?” Teach: “Now say goodbye, Core Shocking Detonation!” He fed the smaller quake bubble into the bigger one and then threw them both to Thousand Sunny. Franky: “Coup de Burst!” Both he and the ship did the Burst. Just as the two bubbles became a shower of bubbles, because of the shock inside the shock, and started to create cracks in the air, Zoro jumped high. The ship started to fly but he was still in the air, with eyes closed. He said, “A blade is as strong as its master, as the master grows so does his blade, Ittoryu, Elemental Demon Slash!” He cleanly cut a line through the water way, just in front of Black Beard’s Ship. A hand came stretching from the Thousand Sunny and pulled him onboard. The Floating Strip of Ocean in front of Black Beard’s ship vanished and the ship started to fall, straight downwards. Above them the air shook violently as the quake bubbles exploded but the Thousand Sunny was already gone. Everyone on board Black Beard’s Ship: “Naannii?!?” Shiliew: “That Bastard, he too can cut through element.” Avalo Pizarro: “Fate has brought drowning today, what can we do? He is just the bearer.” Teach: “Zehahahahaha… Zehahahahaha… Zehahahahaha… who said we are going to drown? Hey Wolf!” Sanjuan: “Ai ai Captain.” Teach: “Can you throw me to that damn island?” Sanjuan: “Piece of cake, but what about us?” Teach: “Just do it, don’t worry you will be ok.” Sanjuan (Taking Black Beard in his hand): “Here goes…ha yah!” He threw Black Beard straight at the island. Teach: Fate is on my side today, Zehahahaha… Zehahahaha, Black Hole. He sucked in his entire ship and crew while flying towards to island. That’s all guys; I know it was weird and very long. I don’t know if I should write a continuation about the fights for One Piece in Raftel or not. Thanks for reading. Please leave feedback. How was it? It was pretty good, keep it up. It was good but could have been better, keep trying. It was a pain but still readable. It was lame. It was the worst piece of trash I have ever read. Category:Blog posts